


Witches ain't sh*t

by Fruitybuddha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Winchester - Freeform, Other, SPN - Freeform, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform, Twins, castiel - Freeform, oc x spn, twin ocs - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:28:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fruitybuddha/pseuds/Fruitybuddha
Summary: A blonde woman's was just sitting on her living room floor in a small two bedroom apartment. It was quiet, calm, She had rain sounds playing in the background while she read a book. Then she heard a knock at the door. All the woman had lighting the house was candles, so she decided to leave it be. They’d go away eventually, she assumed. When the knocking stopped, she returned to reading.But then someone kicked the door in.





	

A blonde woman's was just sitting on her living room floor in a small two bedroom apartment. It was quiet, calm, She had rain sounds playing in the background while she read a book. Then she heard a knock at the door. All the woman had lighting the house was candles, so she decided to leave it be. They’d go away eventually, she assumed. When the knocking stopped, she returned to reading. 

But then someone kicked the door in.

The female bit back a scream as two towering figures loomed over her. In no time she was thrust into a chair and tied with her hands behind her. “If you’re going to tie me up, at least take me on a date first.” The words slipped out. Dammit, she was really bad at that. A hiss escaped her thin lips when they tightened the rope. 

“Why are you doing this?” One of the figures asked. The lights were suddenly turned on and, through sporadic blinking, she saw that the figures were men. Handsome men. Handsome men covered in blood?

There was a moment of silence before one of them hit her, “Ow, holy shit. What? What am I doing?” the woman spat, blood dripping from her bottom lip.

The shorter of the two men leaned forward, rested his hand on the back of the chair. His face was only a few inches from hers. “We know what you’re up to. Cursing the whole town to be in total darkness for weeks. Stealing people’s things. Their pets- their kids. What are you planning, you sick freak?” 

Only then did it hit her how weird the scene might all look. She was in the center of a pentacle when they busted through the door. Various herbs, candles, and books placed here and there. “Oh. Oh… OH.” The blonde shook her head violently, “No, no, no, no, listen you’ve got the wrong witch here-”

“So you’re just openly admitting to being a witch. That was… easier than I thought.” The tall one with gorgeous, long hair commented. 

She bit the inside of her cheek, “Yes, I am a witch. I do admit that. However, I’m not the one you want. I only ever practice white magic. I would never do something like this! Look, the spell I was doing was supposed to help get rid of this curse.” She nodded towards the pentacle, “I’ve got salt, to help repel evil. I’m burning sage. I’ve got a pouch of angelica, nettle, and garlic over there. The feathers from my altar have been blessed by a priest. I’m not a bad witch.”

The one holding the back of the chair stood up straight, “But you still sold your soul to get your powers.” He said, raising an eyebrow. It was said as a statement but he wanted an answer.

“Nope. Only witches who use black magick need to sell their souls. I was born with the gift.” she said, a hint of pride in her voice. The two watched the woman for a moment before going and talking between themselves.They brought out a leather bound book and paged through it, looking at the components of the spell. Finally, the men looked up again, their faces changed from accusing to skeptical.

The tall one spoke, “I’m Sam and this is my brother Dean. We’re sorry for… this.” He said, gesturing to the current situation. “But we can’t let you go just yet. We need you to finish the spell and then tell us where the other witch is.”

The slightly annoyed female simply nodded and let them untie her. She was about to stand up and go to work when she felt cool metal on her wrists. “Really? I can’t finish the spell like this, guys.” The tone sounding more bitter than she’d intended.

“Sorry, but we can’t be sure that you won’t turn on us” The shorter of the two males spoke.

The woman just sighed and began to get her works that had been crashed when the men barged in. The two were watching her, one asked if he could help but she quickly shot them down. She swiftly located the witch and handed the brothers her location.

“What the hell?” Another male voice boomed. In the doorway of the house stood a tall blonde man. He was obviously upset and was holding burlap bags of what seemed to be groceries. The man looked around the room only to see two men and a familiar woman in handcuffs. 

The gruff men from earlier pulled out guns from seemingly nowhere. Before they could react, the blonde man tossed at small bag of herbs. The offenders were placed in a trance just long enough for their guns to be kicked from their hands. The blonde man ran to the weapons and picked them up, unloaded them and chucked the ammo out the broken door. He held up another small bag and aimed it at the brothers.

“Now, you will tell me who you are, why you’re here and why the hell you have my sister cuffed.” He spoke calmly but stern.

Dean smirked, “What can I say? We’re kinky.” 

Sam spoke up, “Hey, hey, it’s okay, we were just making sure she wasn’t the witch we’re looking for.” He had his hands barely raised in a sign of submission.

“Are you okay, Dawn?” The man with the magic bag asked the woman in cuffs. He turned to the men, “Give me the key.” He scowled, “Now.” But by the time he had finished his words, his sister was already out of the binds.

“What the-” Dean sputtered.

The woman shrugged, “Magic.”

“You used a bobby pin, don’t get cocky.” Her brother laughed, using his free arm to pull her into a reassuring side hug. He looked back the the brothers. “Alright, why’re you here.”

“They’re here about the witch, Devon.” The blonde woman gestured to the men as if introducing them, “They’re also trying to stop her. Though they seem to use more… unconventional means.” 

The man, Devon, raised a brow to the other men. “Ah.” He said simply.

The taller one from earlier spoke up, “I’m Sam, and This is my older brother, Dean.” He gestured to his sibling.

Dean flashed a plastic smile and tilted his head slightly, “Nice to meet you, uh, can we put down the magic bags, please?” He asked, Devon obliged.

Dawn spoke up, “Now, we will take care of the curse, you guys can go after the wicked witch of the west, sound good?”

Sam nodded but Dean squinted and said to the blonde man, “You do magic too?” When he received a nod he asked, “So does that make you, like, a warlock or something?” He gave a half smile to the thought.

“No, it makes me a man who practices Wicca.” He replied not entertained.

After patching together a quick and sloppy battle plan, the brothers took off leaving the two wiccans behind. Dawn finished putting the contents of the spell together as her brother did something similar. He had placed five black candles around himself and one smaller black candle in front of him. In front of the candle sat a burlap cloth with many different herbs inside, all for banishing evil. 

The siblings were parallel to each other as they began a spell to lift one of the many curses that the dark witch had placed on this town. They had already lifted three of the four, but the fourth was the hardest. The witch had somehow managed to place a very powerful curse on the town, one of darkness. Not only did that mean in terms of lighting, but the people became darker, too. The town began to become more worn out and tired, depressed even. A few people had committed suicide due to what the curse had done to them. 

Dean couldn’t understand why someone would do such a thing to the town. It was a quiet town but full of life. Even in the winter when people chose to stay inside, festivities were almost always occurring. But now, in summer, when the days should be long and bright, dark clouds loomed overhead always. The weathermen had said they saw no end to the clouds, they weren’t normal clouds, they stayed in place, only to shift occasionally when lightning struck. 

Dawn on the other hand, knew very well why the witch placed these curses on the town. The two had met at a Wiccan ball, a place that united fellow Wiccans so they could share experiences, spells, friendship. But the witch in question had some dark spells on display, when she showed up, nobody had talked to her. Seeing this, Dawn had been appalled, wondering why they were shunning the stranger. But after seeing her spells and hearing that the witch knew of ways to become very powerful, Dawn was shaken. She had made an excuse and quickly left the ball, her brother in tow. When asked what was wrong she told Devon ,”There is a woman in there who practices black magic, her spells were..awful. They involved blood and living sacrifice.” She had shuddered at the thought.

The black magic practice had gone to an extreme, although Dawn couldn’t figure out how the black witch had gotten so powerful. Sure, she had to have sold her soul for power, but the magic, the curses, it was beyond what a simple dark witch could do.

A hand on their shoulders snapped the siblings back to the present. “We found her, but we can’t kill her. I’m taking hex bag boy for help.” Dean, the man from earlier yelled. Why was he yelling?

Howling winds cut through most any other sound. Devon closed his circle and leapt to see outside. The dark clouds were no longer a solid mass, they gained depth and in the distance Devon noticed the clouds began to funnel. 

“Holy shit we have to act fast.” The blonde man scurried to his previous spot and gathered the burlap cloth, pulling the corners together and tying them off with a white string. He looked to Dean and tossed the bag. “Take that and burn it near her! It will repel or break any protection spell she has on herself.” He yelled over the wind. Before he sat down again, he spun around to look dean in the eye, “Do not kill her.”

Dean said nothing before he left, leaving the siblings to hope for the best.

Dawn was still in her circle, focusing on the curse and trying the break it. Capturing or controlling the source, the witch, would help but it wouldn’t lift the curse. If it were any regular spell, maybe, but not this. This was blood magic, dark sacrificial magic, something no one should ever have attempted. But the dark witch attempted, and somehow achieved the level of evil.

Dawn began a chant, her brother soon joined in and they chanted seven times. Once the chant was over Devon set fire to a piece of paper with words in another language scrawled all over it, front and back. As he set the burning paper into a cast iron bowl, the two began chanting, this time something different.

The storm outside had begun to die down, the witch had been caught. The siblings continued the spell until it finished. Once the flame on the candle distinguished naturally and the paper had been turned to ash, the spell was done.

“Dammit, I wasn’t built for curse breaking.” Devon groaned as he stretched his back. 

Dawn offered a smile before she receded into her own thoughts. The storm outside had cleared and the clouds were slowly disappearing. The siblings jumped when they her a knock on the door, well, door frame.

“We caught her.” Sam spoke.

The siblings looked behind him and saw Dean, but no witch. Oh no.

Dawn sighed, “You killed her.” It wasn’t a question.

The brothers nodded in unison, Sam tried to speak up to defend their actions but Devon put up his hand to silence him.

“We could have taken her to the council. They could have locked her up. You didn’t need to kill her.” The blond man spoke softly. “I guess it doesn’t matter now. Donnie, it looks like we gotta move again.”

The four of them simultaneously looked around. The winds had caused severe damage. Nothing in the house was unscathed, save for the altars and siblings. The protection around them stopped any fly debris. 

Dawn sighed again. She hated this serious atmosphere but for once, she couldn’t think of a joke to lighten it. The brother and sister duo began to gather their things. They had moved to the small town about a month ago, so their belongings were minimal. Only a suitcase full of clothes and their witchcraft gear. All together it didn’t take up much room.

“Well, boys, I hope you guys have safe travels.” Devon said. Him and his sister had gotten done grabbing their things and yet only had about three suitcases each. 

“You don’t have a lot of things.” Sam spoke but it sounded like more of a question.

“Ah,” Devon lifted a suitcase and looked at it with a difficult to read expression. He smiled to the brothers, “We travel a lot.” He threw two of the cases into the trunk and set the third carefully down in the back seat.

Dawn spoke up finally, “I work from my computer and Devon picks up odd jobs here and there. So we don't need a lot.”

“Well,” Sam turned to Devon, “we appreciate the help, if you guys ever need something, just give us a call, okay?” He handed the blonde man a piece of paper with his name and number on it.

Devon nodded and shook Sam’s hand before getting into the passenger seat of the car. Dawn smiled at the boys before sliding into the driver's side and starting the car.

“Love your car by the way.” Dawn said before the two drove off, leaving the brothers and the broken house behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to this site but this isn't my first rodeo. But please, if you enjoyed, let me know!


End file.
